


Wake Up and Smell the Coffee

by petiteneko



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Sure, Torao was a grump when he woke up, but the least Luffy could do was help lessen the time he was grumpy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr! I hope this is good. This is my first time writing from Luffys PoV and he's really hard for me to write x.x

Torao didn’t sleep much. That’s just how it was. Sometimes he would only sleep for a few hours in the nights, sometimes not at all. And sometimes – usually when he didn’t sleep for a few days – Torao would sleep _a lot._ (No, passing out was a better way to say it.) Just sleep all night, and even late into the morning. He’d even miss breakfast. (And Luffy couldn’t understand that at all. Just _why_ would anybody want to miss breakfast?) Nobody dared to disturb Torao though. Not even him.

Because, no matter how Torao slept whenever he woke up he was _grumpy._ Like the bears and tigers him and Ace and Sabo fought for supper. Like Gramps when he stormed in on them in Water 7. Like those big rabbits back at Chopper’s home when they first met them. And if Torao was grumpy when he woke himself up, _nobody_ wanted to be the person to wake Torao up against his will.

Today was one of those days that Torao was sleeping like a rock. (Why did people say that? Rocks didn’t sleep, it made no sense but it was something people said.) It was almost lunch time actually, and Luffy was bored.

He was bored. Usually Torao woke up by now, and then they’d talk and laugh and just _do things_ like normal, but Torao was _still_ asleep. Sure, he hadn’t slept for the past… was it a week now? It’s been awhile anyway. But sleeping this long wasn’t good. Unless you were injured and that was something different, and besides he learned to eat when he was asleep anyway, but Torao didn’t.

And Torao needed to eat. He couldn’t miss _lunch_ too! That was _two_ meals, not including the delicious snacks that Sanji made! Maybe if Sanji made Torao that drink he liked in the mornings. Yes, Torao always liked those and they always made him feel less grumpy.

“Sanjiiii!” Luffy called out, bursting into the kitchen. “Can you make that thing Torao likes? The thing that makes him less grumpy when he wakes up?”

Sanji was currently making lunch – and _oh_ did it smell good. Maybe he could have a little bit right now? His stomach was growling and…

Sanji kicked his stretching hand away.

“Coffee?”

Why was Sanji talking about – oh right! Torao! He nodded. “Yeah! That thing! I was gunna bring it to Torao, so he feels better right after he wakes up! He should be waking up soon!” (At least, that’s what Luffy hoped.)

“Okay, I’ll make some.” Then Sanji made and irritated noise. (And Luffy didn’t understand why. He just wanted some food and it was _right there…_ ) “Now _get the hell_ out of my kitchen you buffoon before I _kick_ you out! Literally.”

“Boo! You’re no fun Sanji!” Luffy pouted before leaving the kitchen.

It seemed to take _forever_ for Sanji to bring out that strange-smelling drink that Torao likes. And he could just _smell_ the lunch Sanji was cooking and he just wanted to go back in and just…

“Here you go Luffy.” Sanji had opened the door to the kitchen, holding a tray with the… (what did he call it?) coffee that Torao liked. “Be careful with it. It’s hot, and don’t go spilling it all over the place!”

But Luffy just beamed up at Sanji and nodded, taking it gleefully. He could bring Torao his drink! And then he wouldn’t be grumpy when he woke up.

And so he bounced (still being careful from Sanji’s warnings) to where Torao was sleeping and opened the door. “Torao~” He sung out.

And Luffy looked down at the man sleeping – his eyes scrunching up in irritation – and smiled. Torao would be so happy and grateful, yes.

A strange sound left Torao. It didn’t sound happy.

“…Did you just hiss Torao?”

The sound repeated, and Luffy grew more confident in _yes_ that was a hiss. He remembered hearing cats make that noise.

“…You sound like a cat Torao.”

Yellow eyes opened and glared at him.

“…Are you _judging_ me?”

….Oh, Torao was _grumpy_ when he woke up, Right! The drink! The drink! Luffy quickly moved it over.

(And it spilled. _Everywhere._ All over the bed. All over him. All over Torao.)

…Luffy didn’t know _what_ to call the noise that Torao just made. (Still sounded like something a cat would make however…) He wasn’t happy though.

“Ah! I’m sorry! Here, let me dry you off! I’m so sorry Torao!” Luffy sputtered out, using the blankets and his vest, and just _anything_ to dry Torao off.

(At the very least Torao was back to hissing and growling now. And swearing too.)

Eventually, Torao had just… pushed him off and took off his clothes, muttering something about _stupid_ and _idiot_ and _just leave me alone._

And Luffy just sat in a corner, pouting and looking up at Torao. “…I said I’m _sorry_ Torao. I just wanted to be helpful and bring you… coffee… because it makes you less grumpy when you wake up and…”

There was a sigh and Torao looked down at the cup that was on the floor.

…Was that a _smile_ on his face?

He bent down before bringing it up to his lips, sipping at whatever was left in the cup.

“…Thank you Mugiwara-ya. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go wash up. If you’ll ask Black Leg-ya to make me another cup, I’ll appreciate it.”

“Shishishi, okay Torao! I’ll do just that!” Luffy beamed up at his ally before rushing on out to the kitchen again. “Sanjiiii!”


End file.
